Untitled debut studio album
Official BOM Network member, JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s first/freshman studio album (two-disc studio album), Superhero, has lots of awesome genre music in it. The known smash hits are "Superhero" (feat. Ace Spade), "No More Excuses", "Quince Orchard", "Look At Me Now", "Danger At Every Turn" and "Up All Night Cover" (feat. Cat Audrey & Drake) right on top on the J.S.F. Billboard charts. JWTM produces this album as JoeySideFire, who is the executive producer. Other producers from this album: Omito, SuperstaarBeats, Alex da Kid, DJ Frank E, Noah 40, T-Minus, Topmass and etc. The album will be released under the record label, Eligible Class Records. As of right now, the album will is planned to release March 17, 2017. JWTM's new labelmate, Xtreme McPhilly, is introduced in this album with some of his solo material. Sporadic & JWTM share two songs in this album. Guests appear on this album like: Sporadic (JWTM's brother/music partner), Ace Spade, Lil-Tazz, Janette Supreme & Drizzick (from BOM Network), Christina Aguilera, Lupe Fiasco, Drake, Cat Audrey, Jaleel, Chris Brown, B.o.B, Narrators: Ronnie KS & S.L. LegitStyle, Hayley Williams (from Paramore), Skylar Grey, Alicia Keys and many more. Next Album is called: Megabeast Project. Release unknown for 2015 or 2016 (songs taken off the 2-disc album: Heartfelt Notebook, Nocturnal (samples feat. Kid Ink, Kirko Bangz & Wiz Khalifa), Finally, Nothing's Worth It, Y'all Remember That?, Time Left (10 Minutes), Action, 6 Trainz, That Song (Stuck In My Head), which are all produced and written by JWTM aka JoeySideFire)... Track listing Disc One: Classified Info Disc Two: Protector And Savior coming soon (18 tracks on disc 2)... Tracks Unlisted * "Quince Orchard" * "Beehive" (performing as Xtreme McPhilly) * "Look At Me Now" (feat. Elijah Wohlmuth; prod. by Redhooknoodles) * "Alien Invasion" (feat. Sporadic, Tonio, Young Alien & Mix3d) * "Airplanes Rap" (feat. Hayley Williams from Paramore) * "Airplanes Rap (Pt. II): Need Bravery" (performing by Xtreme McPhilly feat. Buggz, Hayley Williams, Jaleel & King Ace Spade) * "Danger At Every Turn" (prod. by Noah Yisrael) * "No More Excuses" * "Lucky Sweater" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly feat. Domo Genesis and etc.) * "Amendment" (feat. Jinx Magic & Drizzick) * "Courage To Be Brave" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly feat. T.I. & Cobra Starship) * "Keyboard" (feat. B.o.B & Chris Brown; prod by JoeySideFire) *bonus track (deluxe edition)* * "Paradox" (prod. by Suplice & Trulliminati) * "OPINION" (prod. by JoeySideFire) * "Look Upon Myself" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) by Omito Beats * "Promises" (feat. Ace Spade, Ronnie KS & S.L. LegitStyle) * "All The Time (Pure Hearted)" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly; prod. by Omito) * "Genius" (feat. Jay Electronica, Joey Bada$$ & Macklemore) * "Residence (Interlude)" (with Sporadic; prod. by JoeySideFire) * "Pushing Power" (with Sporadic; prod. by DopantBeats) * "Y'all Remember That?" (prod. by JoeySideFire) *bonus track (deluxe edition)* * "Old America" *bonus track (deluxe edition)* * "Hostile" (performed as Xtreme McPhilly feat. Alicia Keys) * "Don't Understand" (feat. Skylar Grey) Credit for this album coming soon... Gallery coming soon... Category:Albums Category:JWTM Albums